finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' I'm gonna destroy EVERYTHING! Ooh! A new plaything? Toying with your prey is fun. I'm not letting you go. Piece-of-cake! — when HP is low Turn about victory coming right up. — when HP is low I'm gonna have to play rough! — when opponent is stronger Looks like a durable toy... — when opponent is stronger Do you think you can beat me? — when opponent is weaker You're LOWER than lower than dirt! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Oh... just some scum. Not gonna let you die quickly... Hm... where should I start? Time to deal out the hurt! Oooh, a new plaything! Did you come to be destroyed? — when opponent is stronger How long will you last? — when opponent is stronger I have no use for you! — when HP is low Now I can go crazy! — when HP is low Come and get me! Too late for tears now! Destruction to ALL! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Welcome to my one man show! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Your life's worth nothing. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle There's the last lamb! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle ''Dissidia NT'' I'll play fairly...fairly dirty, that is! It's a beautiful day for a massacre! Now be good. We all know what happens to naughty boys and girls! Let's teach them a thing or two! Or three! I can't hold it in a single second longer... Now, you just sit back and watch the world go kaboom! Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' I hate guys like you the most. — Warrior of Light You battle-obsessed nimrod! — Garland Ewww! Aren't you hot? — Firion You are less than worthless! — The Emperor Time for your punishment, little one! — Onion Knight Get lost, fossil! — Cloud of Darkness Goody two-shoes! — Cecil Completed your funeral arrangements? — Golbez Let me take that load off your shoulders. — Bartz Destruction without death? Bo-ring. — Exdeath Time to come home to Papa. — Terra Ohhh! Who's THAT handsome devil? — Kefka Ahh, the smell of inexperience! — Cloud Ehh, what IS it that you want? — Sephiroth I see a poser! — Squall How about you give me that power? — Ultimecia One of us is not serious enough. — Zidane I am not in the mood. — Kuja Go back to the beach already. — Tidus Meatheads, meatheads everywhere... — Jecht Now you've got what it takes to destroy the world! — Shantotto Ha! Just another loser... — Gabranth The sweet scent of death! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Don't go getting your eyebrows in a furrow. — Warrior of Light Retire already if you're so tired. — Garland Fields of flowers on the brain? — Firion Look at who I get to mess with next! — The Emperor It's time for children to go to bed. — Onion Knight Let's bury this ancient relic back into the ground. — Cloud of Darkness I hate half-baked cookies like you! — Cecil Well, look who it is, the traitor. — Kain The older one's half-baked too! — Golbez Are you a traveling comedian? — Bartz I'm... at a loss for words... — Exdeath I can show you the way to hell. — Gilgamesh I have no use for a rag doll. — Terra Now that's what I call a true work of art! — Kefka Mistaked tight-lipped for being cool? — Cloud My, what a rude missy! — Tifa You are dangerous on so many levels. — Sephiroth You are sure talkative... in your head. — Squall Would you look at this clown? — Laguna Using time to get rid of those wrinkles? — Ultimecia Gimme back my heart, please? — Zidane Am I gonna see another hissy fit? — Kuja Why don't you go hang ten? — Tidus Would ya summon the Destroyer? Pretty please? — Yuna Look at what the cat dragged in. — Jecht You're older than me? — Shantotto Relax, just destroy everything! — Prishe You can't... read between the lines? — Vaan Want to go home with me, Fido? — Gabranth A female swordsman? Unbearable. — Lightning Power of discord? Don't mind if I do! — Chaos Hehehehe... It's showtime! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Treachery of the Gods: Stern Eyes Kefka: "You're about to learn why 'oppose' rhymes with 'dispose'!" Vaan: "Always happy to take out the trash!" Treachery of the Gods: An Undocumented Battle Kefka: "Whaddaya say ya give me back that thing of mine you borrowed?" Vaan: "Why don't you try and take it?" Light to All: The Chosen Path Kefka: "You were such an excellent puppet." Terra: "I won't let you destroy anymore!" Light to All: Trust Kefka: "Ohhh, I'm not in the mood." Zidane: "Don't get cheeky with me!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Kefka: "Destroy, destroy, destroy, DESTROY!" Terra: "Are you being tormented too?" Battle Freeze! — when using Twisty-Turny Blizzaga Zappo! — when using Lickity-Split Thundaga Dance, dance! — when using Zap-Trap Thundaga You'll be well done! — when using Extra-Crispy Firaga Take this! — when using Waggle-Wobbly Firaga Come on, come on, come on! — when using Scatter Spray Blizzaga Be careful! — when using Ultima Don't mess with me! — when using Havoc Wing This is gonna hurt! Did I get him? (Note, sometimes "This is gonna hurt!" is omitted) — when using Trine Special delivery! — when using Hyperdrive (short charge) What a rush! — when using Hyperdrive (long charge) Whad'ya think of this? Does it hurt? DOES IT!? — when using Forsaken Watch this! — when activating EX Mode Be careful! Watch this... — when EX Burst begins Whad'ya think of this? Come on, come on, come on! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed It's filling me up! That was titillating... — with perfect EX Burst execution Not gonna work! — when activating EX Revenge Call for a clown? — when used as Assist Inconceivable... — final blow Summoning You know how I like my meat--well done! — Ifrit Give'em a cold shoulder! — Shiva Light them up a little, will'ya! — Ramuh Heads up! I mean off! — Odin This'll make waves... Literally! — Leviathan Show 'em your soft side--wait, you don't have one! — Alexander And you thought I was full of rage! — Bahamut Sample Voices ''Dissidia''/''Dissidia 012'' NO!! Whoa-hohohohohoho. Hehehehehe. Such magnificent power! Don't you forget it! ''Dissidia NT'' Greetings Remember this face. Toodle-loo! How kind of you! Forgive me! Pretty please? Whatever you say! No, no, NO! Before / After Battle Let me change into someone-- I mean something new! ...It's way past my bedtime. Playtime's not over yet, kiddos! Variety is the spice of life! Show me something truly ghastly! Oh, the euphoria! During Battle If it bedazzles, I'll bash it! Summon away! 1's my new toy! 2's my new toy! 3's my new toy! 4's my new toy! 5's my new toy! 6's my new toy! Hope their tears don't smudge my makeup! I'll take it from here! No better time for a bloodbath! Well, I'm outta here! Custom Uwee-hee-hee! Ahem...there's sand on my boots! Stupid, vicious, whiny, pampered, backstabbing, worthless...little brat! I just can't believe it! Life...dreams...hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? Uwa-ha-ha! Such meaningless things... I'll destroy them all! "Wait," you say... Do I look like a waiter? Yes, you just go off and be a good little kid.... Victory ''Dissidia'' Now, who'll be my next victim? That was hardly worth destroying... I can't stop laughing! There's NOTHING I can't do!!! Victory is MINE! — when HP is low ...heeheehee! — when HP is low You are pathetic. — when opponent is stronger *hums Victory Fanfare* — when opponent is stronger Any last words? — when opponent is weaker You get what you deserve! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Maybe I was too strong? This is why I can't stop! Lick the dirt off my shoes! Come back soon! You're makin' me blush... I am the BEST! Hehe boy, I am hot! It's fun to be nearly killed, huh? — when low on HP ''Dissidia NT'' It-- Hmmm, I think I look better from this angle... Ahem! It feels good to dominate! Does this-- Hmmm, better make sure the camera gets my good side! Ahem! Does this mean I am the strongest? Today's-- Hmmm, no no, that's just dreadful... And today's most valuable player was...me! Defeat ''Dissidia'' Huh? Why am I not moving...? Un-be-LEEEVE-able! I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE YOU! Ohh...Poor, poor me... We are NOT amused. Graaah! I'll remember this! Don't think you've won this! — when opponent is stronger Huh? When did that happen? — when opponent is stronger Critical failure! — when opponent is weaker Ker-plunk. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' HA! How dull... I WILL pay you back for this. Huh? I can't move? I'll pay you back... with interest. You didn't have to get serious! On the contrary! I was the one broken. I'm sorry! Let me go... ''Dissidia NT'' I'm getting angry...VERY angry! Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy